Decisões Ruins
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Genkishi faz uma decisão ruim. Uma daquelas decisões muito ruins. Insânia. Imbecilidade. Retardamento.


_LUDI-CHAN, VAI PRO INFERNO!!!!! E ME DÊ UM ABRAÇO QUANDO TIVER DESCIDO AQUI!!!! _

_Ok, eu precisava tirar isso do sistema antes de digitar essa boga aqui._

**Decisões Ruins**

Genkishi tinha instruções simples, mas de grandes conseqüências. Primeiramente, bastava que perdesse uma luta contra Squalo, da Varia, o que daria inicio ao processo de união entre as famílias Gesso e Giglio Nero.

Como ele estava errado.

...

- VOOOOOOOOOIII!!! Anda logo, Lussuria, minha luta vai ser em quinze minutos e se você não estiver lá pra filmar, eu vou te pendurar pelas tripas numa árvore na beira do caminho!!!!

E sim, Squalo seria um oponente possivelmente perigoso. Mas isso não teria que ser um empecilho, a bem da verdade. Algumas ilusões e distância seriam mais do suficientes para evitar maiores problemas. Muito embora não fosse necessário lutar com toda a força, já que teria que perder a luta.

- AI, Squ!! Não faz assim, poxa!!! Eu estou indo, essa câmera que você me força a carregar é que é pesada!

Mas o fato é que Genkishi sinceramente nunca havia se sentido tão... inquieto. E não, não estava fascinado pela... criatura que Squalo levava a tiracolo.

- VOOOOOI!!!! TIRA A PORRA DA TAMPA DA LENTE, LUSSURIA!!!!

Basicamente, estava apavorado. Apavorado e com calafrios. Apavorado, com calafrios e com vibrações estranhas no baixo ventre.

Algo indizivelmente horrível estaria prestes a acontecer, tinha certeza.

- SQU!!! Antes de vocês começarem a roçar espadas, pode me dizer onde foi que você colocou a outra bateria?

Genkishi gostou muito da idéia de Squalo de dar meia volta e socar a cabeça do dito Lussuria. Porque ele realmente precisava se concentrar e... impedir que aquela sensação tétrica tomasse conta dele novamente.

- VOOOI!!! ESTÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO, PIRRALHO DA KATANA!!???

E Genkishi, querendo perder ou não, mal teve tempo de erguer suas defesas enquanto Squalo começava a atacar. Mas foi mais do que o suficiente para garantir que, pelo menos, os primeiros golpes fossem totalmente inócuos, embora dando a impressão de uma luta de verdade.

Tudo como o planejado.

Exceto... aquele estranho temor de que algo estava muito errado. E de que algo pioraria ainda mais.

- VOOOI, Genkishi! O próximo ataque será o último!!!

E então ambos saltaram, encontrando-se em pleno ar, e Genkishi usou de seus poderes para que sua espada parecesse ceder ao ataque poderoso de Squalo, bem como fez com que uma ferida profunda surgisse em seu peito. Era mais do que o suficiente.

Caiu com força de costas sobre o solo de terra úmida parecendo desmaiado ou mesmo morto. Agora, era só esperar que eles se fossem...

... bem como a maldita sensação de que algo daria errado.

Será que Squalo teria percebido algo? Não era exatamente improvável, considerando que um dos membros mais graduados da Varia era o arcobaleno da névoa.

- YEEEEEY!!!! FINALMENTE A CENTÉSIMA VITÓRIA!!!!

- VOOOOI!!! Vamos voltar para a base, organizar uma festa de comemoração e contar as novas para o chefe e o resto dos trastes. Esse Genkishi da Giglio Nero não era de nada mesmo!

- Ei, Squ! Me espere!!! Porque essa pressa toda!!!???

Finalmente, paz. De qualquer maneira, era melhor esperar mais alguns instantes, enquanto eles se afastavam.

...

Squalo, estranhamente, parecia pensativo enquanto se afastava daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Tudo soara estranho demais, afinal, que raio de espadachim não demonstra vontade de lutar...?

Então ele teve uma idéia.

- Lussuria.

- Sim, Squ?

- Mudei de idéia. Vá lá ver se eu matei ele ou não. Eu espero aqui.

- Ara, Squ, você está perdendo seu toque se não consegue mais diferenciar um morto de um vivo.

- VOOOI, ANDA LOGO!!!!

...

Genkishi entreabriu um olho, tentando ver se ainda havia alguém nas proximidades. Um estalar de um galho seco nas proximidades fez com que fechasse o olho no mesmo instante.

- Ara, ara, mas que desperdício. – disse Lussuria, para ninguém em especial – Um menino tão bonito aqui sozinho... Será que ele ainda tá respirando?

Genkishi tomou a decisão lógica, mas nem tão sábia de concentrar seus poderes um pouco mais para que realmente parecesse morto.

- Maa~~ Squalo que espere! – disse Lussuria em voz alta, enquanto se aproximava perigosamente da pélvis de Genkishi.

O horror. O Horror. Byakuran-sama, tende piedade.

**Omake 01**

Ganma teve que segurar o riso quando percebeu o rasgo não tão discreto nos fundilhos da calça de Genkishi. Mas, como um bom membro da família Giglio Nero, ele limitou-se a demonstrar preocupação e rir de maneira histérica mentalmente.

Uni-sama não foi tão feliz e soltou algumas risadas antes de se controlar. Até hoje, Ganma acha que isso foi um fator decisivo na traição de Genkishi.

**Omake 02**

Lussuria voltou alguns bons vinte minutos depois, com uma expressão feliz e saciada no rosto, enquanto fechava o zíper da calça.

- Maa~~, Squ! Ele estava mortinho mesmo!

Squalo suprimiu um rugido de nojo e, com força sobre humana conseguiu olhar para a câmera e falar com voz firme.

- Entendeu agora, pirralho da katana? Tudo é uma questão de instinto!

E que os deuses da espada fizessem o garoto imbecil entender alguma coisa de útil.

**Omake 03**

Genkishi tinha apenas uma coisa em sua mente ao começar sua batalha contra Takeshi Yamamoto da Vongola. Devoção. Devoção a Byakuran-sama. Devoção pura a vontade de Byakuran-sama.

- Eu entendi o que Squalo quis me dizer no final da centésima vitória.

Apenas devoção.

- Mas o problema mesmo é onde eu vou achar um travesti nessa base.

Ok, talvez um pouquinho de vingança pessoal.

_..._

_Meu Hades. Eu escrevi isso. Tenho medo de mim, sério. Ludi, me perdoe. Era pra ser um presente. _

_E sim o Lussuria é necrófilo. OMH, eu estou rompendo barreiras sociais e culturais. -Q_


End file.
